Blasius Tertius
STORY Blasius Tertius is a warrior from the badlands of a long lost African kingdom named Raleth. The kingdom was lost after getting in a huge battle against the ancient roman empire. Him and a handfull of survivors, including his two siblings, were captured and sold as slaves in a roman market. Blasius ended up getting sold and seperated from his siblings to a gladiator school where he learned the basics of combat and the art of gladiators and then soon enough masters every gladiator weopon. A few years later he goes to fight in his first battle against a group of lions, which he wins and he earns his nickname of 'the Claw'. Later on he starts fighting real gladiators and he rapidly becomes a popular fighter after winnig all his matches... until he reaches the emperors personal champion, Redeemus. After a bloody combat, Blasius wins and slaughter Redeemus and the reward for his victory was liberation. So Blasius was set free from the gladiators and was ofered a position in the emperors army, which he refused. So then the emperor comands his men to seize Blasius and to lock him up... But Blasius gets away from the soldiers and flees to the mountains where he finds a group agreat magicians. Blasius asks them for their help and they teach him how to harness your spirit energy and to manipulate it. Blasius learns it with ease and makes himself his own power... the power to harness flames, for his spirit burns like fire. So Blasius goes back into Rome and destroys the whole empire. Then he lead a whole group of gladiators into battle against the emperors legions. Thus causing the fall of the roman empire. After that Blasius roams the world seekig to deliver justice to where there is none. Personality Blasius is has a patient personality and is usually very analetic and highly observant of his suroundings. Ever scince him and his siblings were caught and sold as slaves, he has been a very curious and thrill seeking boy, which lead him into the gladiator arenas. He has always been faithfull to his master and to his felow gladiators comrades, when he wasn't in the arena and that made him gain their trust which helped him alot when he was leading the battle in the heart of the roman empire. Another trait about him is that he could stay cool and calm even when extreme presure was put on him and he is not the type of person to give up in any situation. Apperance Due to his numerous years as a gladiator, Blasius has a fit and athletic body that is rougher than the normal human's. He has a bunch of markings on his dark brown skin as well as a couple of scars on his upper body. He has short dark hair. He used to go battle shirtless with short baggy pants that were being held up by a cord around his waist and with a pair of old sandals. After being set free,though, he started wearing a dark cloak with dark pants and boots, so that he could hide his identity. Weopons, armor and abilities Blasius an use every weopon in the roman military. His favorites are, the Gladius and the Trident. He is also a talented user of the bow and arrow. He carries two swords that were made in greece called, Kopis. He has a throwing nife belt around his waist and has a three saxe knives on the inside of his cloak. He also carries a bunch of self made smoke pellets and blinding powders to get himself out of dirty situations. His armor is made by a rare type of titanium that is so light that it weighs less than a feather but its so tough that it can withstand hard blows from a million war hammers. His abilities are that, he can control fire and can with stand high temperatures as well as increasing the areas temperature. He can do all of this due to eing able to manipulate his own spirit into anything he wants it to do. Another thing that he has is super-natural speed because he is as fast as a cheetah but as slick as an otter. He can also speak fluant latin, greek and made his own broken egyptian. Relationships All we know about his relationships are that, he was very close with his siblings befor getting separated and after he was set free, he went looking for his brother and sister, without succes buthen he meet this homeless girl, named, Livia Laurentia, on the streets. She is the same age as him, so he offers her food and she accepts, then they become friends and later on she helps him lead the gladiators to war against the roman empire. After that, they stay together and have a son named Radrin Kly